Fishing lures have various features directed toward minimizing or eliminating snags in water-borne weeds or debris. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,615 to Shaffer discloses a lure having a hook disposed to lie within a shield so that the point of the hook protrudes through an aperture in the shield to assume a fish catching position only when pressure is applied by the mouth of a fish.
Another common problem relating to water-borne lures is that of presenting an attractant which is borne realistically enough to lure fish efficiently. Numerous approaches have been employed in the art in order to provide a realistic attractant. For instance, some lures are configured to replicate small injured fish, swimming frogs, flies, spiders, insect larvae, and numerous other fish prey. However, until the present invention, no lure has provided the advantages of a weedless water-borne lure with those of an attractant which replicates realistically the behavior of fish prey. Thus, there is a need for a lure which provides a realistic attractant combined with a weedless configuration which is still capable of easy manufacture at relatively low cost.